Surprise!
by XxAkatsukiFanxX
Summary: Three kids trying to bake, what could go wrong? All out of character I assume... One more thing, James, Lily and Scorpius are sibling if its not clear enough.


**AN: I seriously need to focus but the computer is just too alluring! TT^TT Trying out this new idea of mine when I haven't finished the other.**

"Come on, wake up!" A six year old brunette boy with silvery green eyes yelled out, jumping on his little sister's bed shaking her awake. After doing so, he ran in the opposite direction where his little brother is sleeping to give him the same treatment as his sister.

"But it's only 7.30 in the morning, and you are never up this early..." The blonde haired five year old girl whined after reading the time on the clock hanged above their door, poking her head out of her blanket which she had used to block the morning light when her older brother open the multiple curtains in their round room.

"Don't tell me you forget?!" The brunette continues to jump enthusiastically around the room.

"We didn't forget," Answered the four year old boy with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes, getting off his bed to arrange it unlike his sister who was still in bed, "sis and I are already talking about what to get yesterday."

"That's what I'm getting you up two for! I was thinking that maybe we can get a cake!"

"No need to shout, we can hear you." The girl sit up throw a pillow weakly in her older brother's direction, attempting to shut him up. He chuckled, managing to dodge the aim; his little sister was definitely not a morning person, the brunette hid behind his little brother.

"No need to throw the pillow at me. It's not my fault that you're grumpy." The boy stuck his tongue out at the girl playfully but ducked again when he sees her holding up another pillow.

"And how are we going to get a cake? We don't even have enough money to buy a proper one." The blonde boy said ignoring both of his elder siblings apparent and occasional 'arguments'.

"Who say anything about buying?" The brunette gave a grin and his little brother a questioning look, "we can always bake one!" The eldest stepping out and declared to his siblings.

"Since we're always the one receiving cakes, now it's our turn to bake it! I found mum's book of recipes in the drawers of the kitchen, so we could just follow it. We're going to make one that's so good that it will be me- um... how did dad say the word?" He turns to his little brother.

"Memorable" The four years old continued for his brother.

"That's right, memorable! You're so smart Scorpius!" The boy said with a grin.

"And you're supposed to be the big brother, James..." The girl said with a sigh, gathering her things to prepare for the day.

"I'm just not good at pronouncing the words alright? It not really nice that you only insult me Lily..." James pouted at his little sister. "Come on! I'll be downstairs waiting for you two, come when you are ready 'kay?" With a wave and a smile in place, the brunette disappeared through the door.

"I think he's more interested in the cake than the whole thing in general." Scorpius stated opening the door to the hallway, with his sister following and giggling at the statement.

* * *

"Finally, you two are taking forever." James exclaims, switching off the television with the remote and jumped off the couch, running towards his siblings.

"No need to rush, I also need to clean up your bed! Remember to do it yourself the next time!" Lily berated James while Scorpius walks leisurely into the kitchen effectively tuning out his siblings again.

"H-hey, ow ow ow, no need to hit me."

"That's what you get for always not cleaning after yourself. You cannot always ask Scorpius and me to help you. Right, Scorpius?" Lily turned her head around the living room looking for her little brother.

"Huh? Where is he?"

"In here." A bored voice came from the kitchen.

"Didn't you see this big brother?" Scorpius said, not lifting up his head from the note when his siblings enter the kitchen.

Three plates were place on top of the counter, each plate consist of three pieces of pancakes stacked on top of each other with different toppings. One with chocolate chip and a little chocolate syrup poured on it. Another with a few strawberries, blueberries and slices of kiwis topped with creamy vanilla yoghurt. The last one, loved by most, with melted butter on the top most piece and maple syrup poured on top of everything just until it overflowed from the pancake.

"Chocolate chip Pancakes!" James yelled in excitement and his face lit up with glee, running towards the table.

"Don't you dare drop any saliva on mine!" Lily called out, controlling her mouth from watering at the site of her favourite dish. "Did mum made these?"

"Yeah," Scorpius hands the note to his big brother, "and our lunch is also in the refrigerator, she wrote that she and father will be a little later than usual."

"Here, I'll read it out." James holds his fist near his mouth and coughed, mimicking some of the adults when they're making a speech. Scorpius and Lily both rolled their eyes and smiled, shaking their heads. This is one of the reasons why they love their big brother, never a boring day.

"Scorpius, (since I'm pretty sure you'll be the first one to see this.)

Remember to eat your breakfast I left for you on the table, hope the three of you liked it, and make sure sister and brother doesn't sleep until the afternoon. Your father and I will be a little late today since something's come up at the ministry. Your lunch are in the refrigerator, be sure to heat it before eating. We will be back a little around 9, be sure to behave while we're gone. Although I don't have to worry about you three now do I?

James you better look after your siblings since you're the oldest... Who am I kidding...? Lily, Scorpius, I'm counting on you to look out for big brother also alright?

Love

Your parents"

"Mum's right about that last part alright." Lily giggled.

"That's just rude and an insult to me." He pouted still facing his mouth watering breakfast, not leaving the table side. "Let's just finish this and start with our baking." James straightens and took the plates out to the dining room - sometimes hall, depends on how many people are using the room.

* * *

After an uneventful breakfast, (if you count James trying to sneak food from his little sister and little brother, which they both successfully evade, normal then yes, it is most definitely uneventful) Lily and Scorpius were in charge of washing the plates while James dig through the cabinet and drawers to find the recipe book.

**AN: Sorry I stopped half way, I needed to finish my homework and prepare for school tomorrow. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
